Naruto Kazama: Y la cadena celestial
by krasni
Summary: (en Hiato) En esta historia se lo conoce a Naruto como el hijo del cuarto Hokage, quien se sacrifico para vencer al monstruo de nueve colas Kyubi dentro de su hijo, pero a diferencia que con la verdadera historia Naruto es tratado con gran respeto por la gente, como
1. Chapter 1

_El anime o Manga de Naruto no me pertenece… Esta historia esta hecha para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes, no es con fin de lucro… Así que no me demanden._

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi segundo fic sobre Naruto, así que no sean muy duros con la criticas._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics._

_Las pareja principal de este será: Sakura /Naruto/Ino …_

**_Resumen: En esta historia se lo conoce a Naruto como el hijo del cuarto Hokage, quien se sacrifico para vencer al monstruo de nueve colas Kyubi dentro de su hijo, pero a diferencia que con la verdadera historia Naruto es tratado con gran respeto por la gente, como un héroe. El tercer Hokage prohibirá a la gente decirle la verdad sobre el Kyubi por eso Naruto no comprende por que lo tratan con tanto respeto y decide convertirse en Hokage para merecer ese trato...Naruto habrá heredado de su padre a través de sangre varias técnicas de su clan, al igual que creado unas tantas por el mismo… (Esta historia tendrá una secuela espero que la disfruten) _**

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

**_Naruto Kazama:_ _Y la cadena celestial_**

_**PROLOGO**_

Se encontraban en una cabaña mientras decenas de explosiones se escuchaban afuera de esta, tres hombres y una mujer tenían una discusión en la puerta de la cabaña mientras que adentro un bebe dormía en un almohadón rodeado por velas.

— No por favor Maestro encontraremos otra forma, no debe morir— decía uno de los hombres quien esta vestido todo de negro con una mascara tapándole el rostro y cabello

— Ya lo hemos hablado Kakashi no hay otra forma, y lo sabes bien el Kyubi no Yoko, es un demonio demasiado poderoso para los ninjas de la aldea— dijo con seriedad un joven de cabello rubio

— Pero Maestro si todos nos unimos, quizás podríamos hacer algo— dijo la mujer la cual tenia puesta una mascara de cerdo que tapaba su rostro

— No Rin, ni aunque fuéramos mas de mil ninjas serviría, seria igual, esto es lo que debe hacerse— dijo el rubio

— Y Tu hijo, Yondaime, que pasara con el si tu no estas aquí— dijo con algo de pena el anciano que se encontraba con ellos

— Ustedes podrán protegerlo y educarlo de una buena forma, Sarutobi Por favor hagan que la aldea lo vea como el héroe que es— dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al bebe y besaba su frente

— Se feliz Naruto— dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta

— Maestro—dijo Kakashi con una voz triste

Yondaime le sonrió con bondad

— Eres un buen hombre kakashi, óbito estaría orgulloso de ti, ahora ayúdame— dijo el rubio y el hombre de la mascara asintió y ambos salieron a fuera y pudieron ver la destrucción que causaba el Kyubi en la aldea

Yondaime camino unos pasos y apoyo ambas manos en la tierra

— _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_— dijo en voz alta Yondaime y luego apareció entre el humo un gran sapo

— Gamabunta, te necesito mas que nunca— dijo Yondaime

— Vasta de charla…Vamos por el Zorro— dijo el Gran Sapo

Kakashi solo se quedo ahí con sus compañeros, escuchando la batalla, Gritos, Rugidos y Explosiones por mas de dos horas, y finalmente un gran luz Brillante apareció dentro de la cabaña alumbrando todo, para luego la luz extinguirse.

— Todo Termino— dijo Sarutobi

----------------------

Fin del prologo


	2. Chapter 2

_El anime o Manga de Naruto no me pertenece… Esta historia esta hecha para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes, no es con fin de lucro… Así que no me demanden._

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi segundo fic sobre Naruto, así que no sean muy duros con la criticas._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics._

_Las pareja principal de este será: Sakura /Naruto/Ino_

_**Resumen: En esta historia se lo conoce a Naruto como el hijo del cuarto Hokage, quien se sacrifico para vencer al monstruo de nueve colas Kyubi dentro de su hijo, pero a diferencia que con la verdadera historia Naruto es tratado con gran respeto por la gente, como un héroe. El tercer Hokage prohibirá a la gente decirle la verdad sobre el Kyubi por eso Naruto no comprende por que lo tratan con tanto respeto y decide convertirse en Hokage para merecer ese trato...Naruto habrá heredado de su padre a través de sangre varias técnicas de su clan, al igual que creado unas tantas por el mismo… (Esta historia tendrá una secuela espero que la disfruten) **_

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

_**Capitulo 1: la cadena celestial**_

Un chico rubio caminaba por medio de una calle rodeada del campo, iba con una sonrisa en su cara al ver a los aldeanos que al verlo sonreían y lo saludaban con mucha alegría.

— Buenos días Naruto-Domo, Se dirige a dar el examen para convertirse en Genin— Dijo un hombre mayor al lado de un mujer de su misma edad

— Buenos días Señor, Marts, Así es, buenos días Señora— respondía Naruto mientras caminaba y era saludado por la mujer

— _Siempre es igual…Por que me tratan con tanto respeto_— se preguntaba el joven rubio y cuanto mas avanzaba mas gente lo saludaba con felicidad y respeto

No paso mucho rato para que llegara a la susodicha academia Ninja, entrando por la puerta subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y entro en una puerta donde se impartía la clase.

Se dirigió a su asiento en la esquina superior derecha, al lado de su mejor amigo y la persona a quien mas confianza tenia Uchiha Sasuke, un joven que fue el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

— Naruto— saludo el joven

— Hola sasuke, como estas— sonrió Naruto mientras el otro encogió los hombros

— Naruto-kun— se escucho y el rubio giro para ver a una chica de cabello rosa

— Buen día Sakura-Chan— dijo el chico con ternura a lo que la chica se sonrojo ante la mirada divertida de Sasuke, mirada que rápidamente cambio al sentir dos brazos abrazándolo por la espalda y una la voz de Ino otra de sus compañeras saludándolo

— Hola, Sauce-Kun, Naruto-Kun— dijo Ella feliz sin despegarse de Sasuke mientras que Naruto la miraba con diversión

— Atención la clase empezó — dijo su sensei Iruka

Todos miraron a Iruka y comenzaron a sentarse mientras la clase seguía su curso normal.

— Sasuke-Kun, almorzamos juntos— Naruto escucho a Ino susurrar

— No— dijo el frió Sasuke a la chica mientras que ella no se daba por vencida y continuaba pidiéndoselo

— Sasuke Uchiha, muestra tu transformación— se escucho a Iruka y Sasuke se levanto para ponerse enfrente de el

— **_Henge no jutsu_**— susurro Sasuke y se convirtió en una copia igual a Iruka

— Bien Sasuke, el que sigue— dijo Iruta

— Nada mal, Sasuke— le dijo Naruto

— Demasiado facil— dijo El heredero del clan Uchiha

— Che, vamos a comer a lo de Ichiraku por la noche— le dijo Naruto Y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza

Ninguno de los dos vieron como Sakura Haruno y Ino Yamanaka escucharon la conversación y se miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa

---------------------

Ambos caminaron por la calle y pararon frente a una tienda de Ramen, para encontrarse en la puerta a dos chicas, una rubia y otra de cabellos rosa esperando.

Sasuke dio un gruñido al verlas

— Sakura-Chan, Ino, que hacen aquí— pregunto con curiosidad Naruto

Ambas chicas parpadearon con inocencia

— Naruto-kun, solo venimos a comer algo— dijo Sakura mirando al rubio con una radiante sonrisa

— En serio, pero que coincidencia nosotros también— decía un feliz Naruto

— _No me puedo creer que le crea_— pensaba Sasuke con una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza

— Vaya que coincidencia cierto— decía la pelirosa con una risita nerviosa

— Vienen mucho por aquí, nunca las había visto— decía Naruto entrando al lado de Sakura y tomando asiento

— Siempre— decía sakura

— Hola Naruto Quien es tu amiga— decía el anciano dueño del lugar

— Hola…Ella es Sakura, no la conoces viene mucho por aquí— decía Naruto mientras las manos de Sakura se movían con nerviosismo

— Nunca la había visto— dijo sorprendido el cocinero

— En serio— dijo Naruto extrañado y Sakura movía los ojos de un lado para el otro

— Quizás mi hija la haya atendido— dijo el viejo encogiendo los hombros y Sakura suspiro ante la mirada de Naruto

_----------------------_

El chico iba caminando hacia su casa sin ningún problema cuando escucho unas voces a sus alrededores.

— Pasa algo, Mariota-San— dijo Naruto acercándose a los protectores de la mansión

— Naruto-domo— dijo el anciano quien estaba acompañado por dos ninja que parecían Jounin y cinco Anbu

— Al parecer Mizuki-sensei a robado un pergamino prohibido del Hokage-Sama— dijo uno de los Jounin

— QUE— se exalto Naruto

— Iruta-sensei, y otros lo están buscando por los alrededores, mientras nosotros, por la ciudad, no lo ha visto, Kazama-Domo— dijo uno de los Anbu

Naruto negó con la cabeza y los Anbu asintieron y se marcharon

— Que terrible, por que Mizuki-sensei robaría al Hokage— dijo uno de los protectores Jounin

— No lo se, es extraño— decía el anciano Mariota— Que opina usted Naru…—pero no pudo terminar ya que cuando se dio vuelta Naruto no estaba a la vista de ninguno de ellos

------------------------

Corrían por el bosque lanzándose Shuriken el uno al otro

— ESPERA, MIZUKI— gritaba Iruka con un kunai en su mano derecha

— _Que molesto_— pensó Mizuki mientras lanzaba un Kunai hacia atrás atacando a Iruka el cual lo esquivo y siguió su carrera

— TE DIJE QUE ESPERES— Iruka lanzo cinco Kunais hacia delante de Mizuki deteniendo su carrera

— Eres muy molesto Iruka— dijo Mizuki girando hacia su antiguo compañero

— Por que— pregunto Iruka

— ¿Por que? Jajaja, por poder, que otra cosa podría ser, Iruka— rió Mizuki con frialdad

— ¿Poder?...Si eres muy fuerte ya— dijo Iruka

— Ja, fuerte que podría entender alguien tan débil como tu— dijo Mizuki y lanzo un kunai sobre Iruka, este lo desvió con el que tenia en su mano

— Entonces que poder ganaste en todo esto, que poder ganas en Traicionar a tu aldea, que poder ganas al traicionar a Konoha— susurro Iruka conteniendo toda su furia

— Jejeje, quieres verlo entonces te lo mostrare Iruka—dijo Mizuki con una mirada enferma es rostro

Iruka se puso en guardia mientras que Mizuki junto sus dedos dispuesto hacer un Ninjutsu.

— **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**— Dijo con una sonrisa Mizuki y una corriente de humo apareció en donde estaba el, para luego salir cinco copias de si mismo

Iruka miraba las copias de Mizuki en completo Shock

— Te gusta Iruka, una de las técnicas prohibidas del Hokage de Konha, Kage Bushin no Jutsu o mejor dicho Recopilación de sombras, contrario al normal Bunshin no Jutsu, estos clones son totalmente reales— dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa fría en su rostro

Al decirlo los cinco clones sacaron un kunai cada uno y se abalanzaron hacia Iruka el cual se defendió como pudo pero no era rival para los cinco mizukis quienes le apuñalaron ambos brazos y piernas, y le clavaron otros tres kunais en el estomago.

— Bien es hora de terminar con esto, Iruka— Rió el Mizuki original mientras se acercaba a Iruka con un kunai en su mano derecha, apretándolo fuertemente dispuesto a lanzarlo sobre el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero

— **_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_** — se escucho y Mizuki tuvo que saltar aun lado para no ser quemado por cinco bolas de fuego que cayeron sobre donde el se encontraba

— Quien es— dijo Mizuki

Y de entre los árboles el chico rubio salio

— Naruto-San— dijo Iruka débil

— Vaya, Vaya, pero si no es nada menos que Naruto-Domo— dijo Mizuki dando una inclinación como burla

— Mizuki— Saludo Naruto a su antiguo profesor

— Que paso con el Sensei, Naruto-Kun— dijo Mizuki divertido

— Has perdido el privilegio de que te llame así— dijo Naruto totalmente tranquilo

— Huy, lo viste Iruka, perdí el privilegio, puedes creerlo, que haré ahora, como podré vivir sin ser el maestro del gran Héroe, Naruto Kazama, jejeje… JAJAJA— se burlaba Mizuki

— ¿Héroe? — dijo confundido Naruto

— Oh, pero es que no lo sabes….Se lo decimos Iruka— le pregunto con burla Mizuki, mientras que Iruka parecía desesperado

— Nunca te has preguntado, por que lo ciudadanos te tratan con tanto respeto a pesar de que eres un mocoso Naruto— dijo Mizuki en un tono totalmente casual

La mirada de Naruto se dirigió rápidamente hacia Mizuki

— _El lo sabe, sabe el _ _por que_— pensaba el rubio

— Cállate— Gimió Iruka— esta prohibido—

— O si prohibido, NO ME IMOPORTA— dijo Mizuki lanzándole un Kunai el cual fue desviado por otro lanzado por Naruto

Mizuki Sonrió ante eso— cuando eras un bebe, tu padre enfrento al demonio Kyubi y murió derrotándolo, lo sabes— dijo Mizuki mientras que Naruto asintió

— Pero la verdad no es esa, Peleo contra el Kyubi, pero no pudo derrotarlo…Lo único que pudo hacer fue encerrarlo en un cuerpo humano, el de su hijo, EL TUYO— Dijo riendo Mizuki ante la mirada de Shock de Naruto y la mirada triste de Iruka

— Y la aldea no te culpo, o no esos tontos te victorearon como a un héroe, y el idiota del Hokage prohibió decirte nada de esto…Ellos no pueden ver lo que en verdad eres Naruto…No eres un héroe, ERES UN MALDITO MOUNSTRO— Grito Mizuki

— CALLATE— Iruka aun lastimado se lanzo sobre el, pero los clones de mizuki lo pararon y lo arrojaron contra un árbol

Naruto sigue parado todavía en el lugar en un estado completo de Shock

— _Kyubi…Soy Kyubi el demonio…No puede ser…no…no…Es imposible_— pensaba frenéticamente

Y de repente recordó los sueños que tenia a los cinco años, estando enserado con un monstruo de nueve colas.

— Naruto No le hagas caso, no eres el demonio, eres un héroe— dijo Iruka en el árbol

— O si un gran héroe— dijo Sarcásticamente Mizuki— Hey Héroe, Sabes que mataste a los padres de este perdedor la vez que atacaste Konha— le dijo Mizuki con desprecio

Naruto cayo de rodillas al suelo tapándose los oídos con sus manos como no queriendo escuchar nada mas ante la risa escandalosa que estaba lanzando Mizuki.

— Naruto no le hagas caso— decía Iruka

— Cállate estupido, acabare contigo ahora— dijo Mizuki sacando un Kunai

Naruto lo vio pero aun en Shock no podía moverse y entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con el Hokage hacer años

_**FLASH BACK**_

— Pero Por que no me lo dices, abuelo— decía un Naruto de cinco años

— Eso es algo prohibido Naruto-kun— le decía Sarutobi

— Pero, me tratan como un héroe y no se por que…Papa fue un héroe no yo— decía con inocencia el joven rubio

— Si tu padre fue un Gran héroe, y todo un digno Hokage…El derroto al temible Kyubi, mientras que ningún otro pudo hacerlo y salvo a la aldea…Pero tu también eres muy importante Naruto— le indico el tercer Hokage

— Entiendo…Muy bien lo eh decidido— dijo el pequeño Naruto con entusiasmo

— Que has decidido, Naruto— pregunto con curiosidad el anciano

— Me convertiré en Hokage y protegeré a toda la gente como mi padre lo hizo, y así yo seré merecedor de ese respeto el cual la gente me da— decía Naruto muy serio

Sarutobi Rió

— Hokage es algo muy difícil Naruto— le indico

— No importa, me convertiré en Hokage y Protegeré a toda la aldea, no me importa que tenga que pelear contra otro Kyubi como lo hizo mi padre o con súper ninjas— termino el pequeño Naruto

_**FIN DEL DLASH BACK**_

Naruto vio como Mizuki estaba a unos pasos de Iruka con el Kunai levantado

— _me convertiré en Hokage y Protegeré a toda la aldea, no me importa que tenga que pelear contra otro Kyubi como lo hizo mi padre o con súper ninjas_— recordó el chico

— _Si es verdad, yo protegeré a todos en esta aldea_— se dijo con una sonrisa para luego lanzarle un Kunai a Mizuki el cual sorprendido por la acción salto a un lado y lo miro

— Gr., quieres pelear demonio— Gruño Mizuki mientras los clones de este se acercaban hacia Naruto

— El único demonio aquí eres tu Basura, y ahora te voy a romper la cara— decía Naruto con una sonrisa

Mizuki ahora estaba furioso

— ACÁBENLO— Grito Mizuki y todos los cinco clones se abalanzaron contra Naruto

— No en esta vida Mizuki, recibe mi Jutsu mas poderoso, **_kusari no Jutsu_**— Grito Naruto

El chico rubio levanto su mano y de ella salio una cadena de color rozado con pinta de flecha, la cual se abalanzo sobre los clones los cuales estaban desprotegidos.

La cadena se movía a una gran velocidad y atravesó al primer clon sin problemas y luego como si tuviera vida propia se lanzo hacia el segundo, quien no tuvo oportunidad alguna y fue atravesado para luego desaparecer como el primero.

Los otros tres saltaron entre los árboles, pero la cadena aun así los siguió a gran velocidad destruyendo todos los árboles a su paso y logro atravesar a los tres clones sin problemas para luego volver hasta naruto como si fuese una mascota obediente.

— QUE MIERDA ES ESO— Grito Mizuki con incredulidad

— _Esa cadena salio del cuerpo de Naruto, pero como, como demonios hizo algo así…Es el mas avanzado de su clase…pero esto es totalmente ridículo…Nunca en mi vida vi algo así, ni tampoco escuche sobre esta clase de Jutsu_— pensaba Iruka con perplejidad

— Jaja, Parece que te gusto Mizuki— dijo Naruto— En mi mansión, mi padre guardo cientos de libros sobre, técnicas ninjas, el Chakra, Fuiinjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, los cuales e leído completamente además claro esta de entrenar por mi cuenta, este es mi mejor Ninjutsu, mi propia creación— indico Naruto ante la mirada de Shock de los otros dos

— Eso es tu creación— dijo Mizuki con incredulidad

— _El es capaz de crear un Jutsu de este nivel_— pensaba Iruka asombrado

— Así es, este es el kusari no Jutsu o mejor dicho la cadena celestial— dijo con orgullo el rubio

— Impresionante— se escucho una voz atrás de Mizuki y este giro para contemplar a un Anbu dos pasos detrás de el

— Demo….—Mizuki no pudo completar la oración debido al golpe certero que el Anbu le dio en la boca del estomago dejándolo totalmente inconciente

Naruto e Iruka observaron al Anbu suspirando con alivio

— Estas bien— el una voz femenina se escucho detrás de la mascara del Anbu

— Estoy bien— dijo Iruka

— Rin-San es usted— pregunto Naruto acercándose

— Soy yo Naruto-Kun acabo de volver de una misión— dijo el Anbu

— Que pasara con Mizuki—pregunto Iruka levantándose con algo de dolor

El Anbu lo señalo con la mano y un charka roja salio de ella y el dolor y las heridas del cuerpo de Iruka desaparecieron

— Lo llevare a la prisión, Iruka-San, llévele el pergamino a el Hokage por favor— dijo el Anbu

Iruka asintió mientras tomaba el pergamino y se iba del lugar

— Naruto-Kun, fue muy peligroso venir aquí solo— dijo la mujer quitándose la mascara dejando ver a un hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrón claro.

— Pero— dijo Naruto

— Lo se, lo se, no eres débil y deseas proteger a los aldeanos, ya me lo se— decía la chica

Naruto puso mala cara

— Ven te invito a comer, apropósito ese Jutsu fue muy bueno, nunca vi algo así— decía la chica mientras Naruto levantaba el pecho orgulloso por las palabras.

— Gracias — dijo Naruto y se fueron conversando del bosque

------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. El ninja copiador

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi segundo fic sobre Naruto, así que no sean muy duros con la criticas._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics._

_Las pareja principal de este será: Sakura /Naruto_

_**Resumen: En esta historia se lo conoce a Naruto como el hijo del cuarto Hokage, quien se sacrifico para vencer al monstruo de nueve colas Kyubi dentro de su hijo, pero a diferencia que con la verdadera historia Naruto es tratado con gran respeto por la gente, como un héroe. El tercer Hokage prohibirá a la gente decirle la verdad sobre el Kyubi por eso Naruto no comprende por que lo tratan con tanto respeto y decide convertirse en Hokage para merecer ese trato...Naruto habrá heredado de su padre a través de sangre varias técnicas de su clan, al igual que creado unas tantas por el mismo… (Esta historia tendrá una secuela espero que la disfruten) **_

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias, tratare de apurarme.

AISHITERU-SHUICHI: Gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Peke Armonik: Gracias. Nos vemos

SaKuRa-ChAn: Gracias, espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo. Lamento decirte que no tengo Sms.

**_Capitulo 2: El ninja copiador_**

Toc..Toc

— Pase— dijo el anciano sentado en una silla enfrenté a la mesa

El rubio paso sin problemas y se sentó frente a el

— Que se te ofrece Naruto— dijo el anciano y Naruto le entrego una credencial

— Ya veo…Entonces esta Todo esto, cierto— dijo el anciano

— Si— dijo Naruto levantándose

— Naruto— dijo de pronto el viejo y el chico giro

— Ahora sabes la verdad, tus ambiciones, siguen siendo las mismas— pregunto el Hokage

Naruto Sonrió— Por supuesto— dijo y de repente se escucho un grito

— NARUTO-NICHAN— La puerta pareció explotar y se pudo ver una bola negra arrojarse hacia Naruto el cual cerro los ojos preparándose para lo inevitable

CRASH

Naruto y la bola cayeron desparramados por el suelo

— Hola Konohamaru-Chan— dijo Naruto a la bola que no era nada mas ni nada menos que un niño en una túnica negra

— NARUTO-NICHAN, ENSÉÑAME ALGÚN JUTSU, SI, POR FAVOR, DALE NO SEAS MALO— Decía el nieto del Hokage a todo volumen ganándose un suspiro cansado de Naruto y una risilla del anciano

---------------------

Al fin Naruto se dirigía hacia su casa, logrando de deshacerse de Konohamaru luego de darle algunos puntos básicos sobre el Henge no jutsu, o la técnica de transformación.

Por fin ahora esta en casa, iría a comer algo, luego entrenar, y finalmente dormiría, después de todo mañana era el gran día

TOC…TOC

Se escucho desde la puerta de enfrente y uno de los tantos encargados que se encargaban de la limpieza de la mansión, fue abrir la puerta.

— Oh bienvenido Sasuke-San, Naruto-Sama se encuentra en la cocina— dijo la mujer de no mas de veintidós y sasuke asintió dirigiéndose hacia allí

— Hola Sasuke— dijo Naruto devorando un emparedado—Quieres—pregunto mientras el otro se negó

Pasaron un rato hablando para luego dirigirse hacia el Dojo del lugar

Luego de algunas sesiones de entrenamiento (Peleándose entre ellos), acabaron los dos exhaustos en el suelo

— Mañana es el examen— dijo Naruto con cansancio

— Si, por fin— dijo Sasuke

— Estas listo para el— pregunto Naruto

— Por supuesto— aclaro Sasuke encogiendo los Hombros

— _Se tiene mucha confianza eso es bueno_— pensaba el heredero del tercer Hokage

-----------------------

—Uchiha Sasuke, pasa— dijo Iruka Y Naruto vio como su amigo paso sin problemas para luego salir en cinco minutos del lugar de la manera tan confiada como entro

— Kazama Naruto, Pasa— dijo Iruka Y Naruto entro dentro estaban, Iruka sentado junto a otro profesor que nunca había visto

— Naruto-Domo, debe crear tres clones de si mismo, para pasar el examen, si crea menos, desaprobara, si crea mas, subirán sus puntos dependiendo de los que haya creado— dijo Iruka

— Puede comenzar— dijo el otro profesor

— **_Bunshin no jutsu_**— Dijo Naruto y de entre el humo que se formo a su alrededor aparecieron diez clones de si mismo ante la cara de sorpresa de sus profesores.

— Excelente Naruto-Domo, fuiste el mejor de todos, eres el Novato de este año— dijo Iruka con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la insignia de ninja Y naruto salía de allí

— Y Bien— pregunto Sasuke afuera

— Soy el novato— aclaro El rubio

— Cuantos clones— pregunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada

— Diez y tu— dijo Naruto

— Ocho…Demonio, debí haber echo mas— dijo el heredero de los Uchiha mientras su compañero reía, Adelante vamos a clase aun no han dicho los equipos

-----------------------

— Bien Ahora diré los equipos que se han graduado— dijo Iruka frente a la clase

Todos se quedaron callados escuchándolo

— El equipo siete, será Naruto Kazama, Sasuke Uchiha…—Dijo Iruka y los dos amigos se miraron con una sonrisa— Sakura Haruno— termino Iruka

— SI— grito Sakura ante la mirada divertida de Sasuke y curiosa de Naruto

La chica bajo la cabeza mientras su mejor amiga Ino, la miraba con envidia

— Equipo ocho, será Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga— dijo Iruka esta ves sin detenerse

Naruto sonrió divertido ante tal equipo, el temperamental de Kiba, junto con el calmado Shino y finalmente la penosa Hinata

— _Un equipo interesante_— pensó el rubio y giro hacia ellos haciendo que la chica mire apenada al suelo

— Y finalmente el ultimo equipo es el equipo diez, será Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chōji Akimichi— termino Iruka

— Que problemático— se escucho a Shikamaru

— Demonios yo quería estar con Sasuke-kun— decía Ino

— El novato de este año es Kazama Naruto— dijo Iruka y los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir asiendo apenarse al rubio

--------------------

— Uff, cuanto mas tardara, ya han pasado dos horas— dijo Sakura sentada entre Sasuke y Naruto en el aula

— Supongo que es alguna clase de prueba— dijo Naruto

— Gr., no me gusta esperar— dijo Sasuke

La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre con una chaqueta de jounin y una mascara que tapaba de la nariz para abajo y el ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por una bincha con la insignia de Jounin.

— LLEGA TARDE— Dijo a todo pulmón Sakura

— Este si lo siento, me desvié en uno de los tantos caminos de la vida— dijo El Jounin ante la mirada incrédula de los tres— bien, este…Síganme afuera— dijo el hombre y los tres nos levantamos y fuimos a la azotea

Los tres nos sentamos frente a el

— Bien empecemos, por presentarnos—dijo el JOunin

— Que quiere Saber— pregunto Sakura

— Bueno, que les parece, lo que les gusta, lo que no, sus hobbies y sueños— dijo el Jounin

— Por que no se presenta primero usted— dijo Sakura

— OK— Dijo El Jounin— Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no deseo decirles lo que me gusta y lo que no, en cuanto a mis Hobbies…Tengo muchos sueños— termino el Jounin

— Solo nos dijo su nombre— dijo Sakura enojada

— Tu el de azul comienza tu—dijo Kakashi

— Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, Hay muy pocas cosas que me gustan y muchas que me disgustan, no tengo Hobbies y no tengo sueños, sino la ambición de restaurar a mi clan y Matar a cierta persona— dijo con una total frialdad Sasuke Uchiha

Al escuchar la palabra matar Sakura se alejo unos pasos de el bastante nerviosa

— _Lo sabia, es un psicópata_— pensaba aterrada la chica

— _Sigues pensando en el Sasuke_— pensó naruto con tristeza al escuchar a su mejor amigo

— _Ya veo, no me sorprende, después de todo ellos son los únicos dos que quedan…Un vengador, eh, Sasuke_— pensó Kakashi

— Bien, tu la de pelo rosa— dijo Kakashi

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y bueno, me gusta , este…Este un chico— Se apeno— y bueno me disgustan los que lo molestan, mis hobbies, son…—Se vuelve apenar bajando la cabeza— Y mi sueño es— ahora esta tan roja como un tomate y un poco de saliva sale de su boca mientras tiene una mirada soñadora en su cara

— _Las chicas de esta edad piensan mas en el amor, que en los Jutsu_— pensaba Kakashi con una gigantesca gota de sudor en la cabeza

— Bien tu eres el ultimo— dijo Kakashi

— Me llamo Naruto Kazama, lo que me gusta es Konoha y su gente, como también me gusta aprender diferentes Jutsu, Me disgustan las personas malvadas o aquellos que no protegen a los débiles…Bueno Mis Hobbies, son entrenar en mi Dojo y También comer Ramen…Mi sueño es Volverme Hokage y proteger a todos los ciudadanos de Konoha de cualquier clase de mal— termino Naruto

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza

— _A crecido de una forma interesante_— pensó el Jounin

— _Naruto-Kun eso fue tan tierno_— pensó la pelirosa mirándolo con una mirada soñadora

— _El mismo sueño, eh_— pensó Sasuke

— Bien, Bien, para aprobar el examen para convertirse en Genin deben pasar otro examen, sino volverán a la academia— dijo Kakashi

— QUE— Grito Sakura

Sasuke y Naruto lo observaron con sorpresa

— Realmente creen que es tan fácil, llegar a Genin, no sean ridículos, lo estaré esperando mañana a las siete en el bosque de las afueras de la ciudad, tomen este mapa— dijo entregándoles unos papeles— I no desayunen— termino antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

Los tres se miraron sin saber que decir

--------------------

— _No entiendo por que se molestaron tanto, solo llegue un poco tarde_— pensaba Kakashi yendo a su casa mientras leía un ejemplar de su revista favorita

La residencia era un departamento común y corriente, subió unas escaleras y llego hasta la puerta para luego meter la llave en ella

— Mhhh, esta sin llave, pero yo cerré— susurro con una mirada confundida para luego entrar en silencio a la casa

Ni bien dio dos pasos adentro, escucho la ducha del baño cerrarse y una voz de mujer cantar una canción

No perdió el tiempo y en silencio se dirigió hacia el baño, pero antes de llegar la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a una mujer de su edad, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones claros, envuelta en una toalla salir de el

— Quien eres tu— dijo Kakashi al parecer la mujer ni se había dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí

— HAAAAAAAAAAA— Fue el grito de la mujer para luego darle una lluvia de golpes al pobre de Kakashi, insultándole una y otra vez— PERVERTIDO, BASURA, SUCIO….¿Kakashi? — termino diciéndole la mujer al verlo en el suelo todo golpeado

--------------------

— LLEGA TARDE— dijo Sakura en medio del bosque a Kakashi quien había tardado mas de dos horas demás, no se molesto en responder ni tampoco dio explicaciones por las vendas que recorrían todo su cuerpo, ni de su aspecto demacrado

— Bien la prueba es fácil, tienen hasta el mediodía, para tomar estas campañillas— dijo mostrándoles las campanitas colgadas de su cinturón— El que no puede agarrarla no comerá y volverá a la academia— dijo Kakashi ante la mirada de los otros tres

— _Por eso nos pidió que no desayunáramos_— pensó con furia Haruno

— Pueden usar cualquier arma que deseen, deben intentar matarme para obtener las campañillas— dijo Kakashi

— Pero no es eso peligroso, podríamos matarlo— dijo Sakura horrorizada

Kakashi no dijo nada sin que la miro con incredulidad

— Interesante no lo crees— dijo Uchiha con una sonrisa divertida cubriéndole el rostro

— No importa realmente como lo ataquemos, el sigue siendo un Jounin— dijo Naruto

— _Cierto_— pensó Haruno — _no podríamos matarlo aunque quisiéramos_— pensó la chica

— Bien, COMIENCEN— Grito Kakashi mientras desapareció con una bomba de humo

Los tres chicos se quedaron quietos en el lugar

— Esta prueba no es lo que parece— dijo Naruto ganándose la mirada de los otros dos

— Si, también pienso eso, debe haber una trampa en todo esto— dijo Sakura

— Jeje, así es, Trabajo en equipo— dijo Naruto ante la mirada curiosa de los otros dos

------------------

El Jounin caminaba por el bosque de una forma calmada

— _Puedo detectar a Sasuke y Sakura entre los árboles…Pero y Naruto donde esta el_— pensó el Kakashi y salto hacia Riba esquivando una inmensa cadena Rosa

— _Ahí esta… Así que este es el Jutsu del que Rin me advirtió…La cadena celestial_— pensó Kakashi mientras observaba a Naruto salir de entre los árboles

— Impresionante Naruto…Pero Rin me había advertido sobre tu Jutsu especial— dijo Kakashi

— Ella también me hablo de usted, Kakahi-Sensei, el ninja copiador— dijo Naruto mientras Kakashi lo miraba con mas seriedad

— Bien eso es mejor, empezamos con la lección….Probemos tu Taijutsu— dijo Kakashi y se lanzo sobre Naruto

Naruto lanzo un golpe directo a la cara cuando la cadena había desaparecido pero Kakashi lo esquivo sin ningún problema y contraataco con una patada voladora que Naruto detuvo con sus brazos, y trato de contraatacar con una patada pero Kakashi no estaba mas ahí

— _Donde esta_— pensó el rubio cuando sintió un Charka detrás de el y al girar recibió una patada en su estomago que lo lanzo contra el lago

Kakashi se quedo viendo el lago cuando de repente cinco cadenas salieron del agua dirigiéndose hacia el, Kakashi salto y las esquivo con facilidad, sin embargo contrario a la otra vez las cadenas esta vez lo siguieron en el aire

— _Demonios, no sabia que podían seguirme…En el aire no tengo mucha Movilidad_— pensaba tratando de esquivar las cadenas el Jounin

De repente su sentido de peligro exploto cuando vio una docena de Kunais dirigiéndose hacia el

— _Demonios, ya salieron_— pensó Kakashi viendo a Sasuke lanzarse desde el árbol hacia el con una kunai en su mano y a Sakura debajo de el lanzando Kunais con las dos manos

— _Están trabajando en equipo, pero Por que, como sabían…RIN_— pensó dándose cuenta de la verdad el ninja copiador y girando vio a Naruto estar al lado suyo con una sonrisa en su cara y su cadena sostenía las campanillas

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se miraban sonriendo

_**Flash back**_

— Trabajo en equipo— pregunto Sakura

— Así es, Rin-san es una amiga, quien fue compañera de Kakashi hace tiempo, me dijo que eso es lo único que Kakashi aprueba— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

— Bien, como lo hacemos— pregunto Sasuke

— Esperen el momento justo para atacar, mientras tanto yo lo distraeré— dijo Naruto

**_Fin del Flash back_**

— Ya veo a si que Rin, les entrego la información— dijo Kakashi oyendo a Naruto

— Bien es cierto, el objetivo de esta practica era el trabajo en equipo….Pasaron la prueba…Los espero mañana a la misma hora, aquí— dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo

— LO HICIMOS— Grito Sakura abrasando a un apenado Naruto, mientras Sasuke suspiraba

— Somos Genins ahora— pensó NAruto

-------------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	4. Capitulo 3: El demonio de la niebla Momo

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi segundo fic sobre Naruto, así que no sean muy duros con la criticas._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics._

_Las pareja principal de este será: Sakura /Naruto pero también abra un poco de Ino/Naruto y quizás mas también._

_**Resumen: En esta historia se lo conoce a Naruto como el hijo del cuarto Hokage, quien se sacrifico para vencer al monstruo de nueve colas Kyubi dentro de su hijo, pero a diferencia que con la verdadera historia Naruto es tratado con gran respeto por la gente, como un héroe. El tercer Hokage prohibirá a la gente decirle la verdad sobre el Kyubi por eso Naruto no comprende por que lo tratan con tanto respeto y decide convertirse en Hokage para merecer ese trato...Naruto habrá heredado de su padre a través de sangre varias técnicas de su clan, al igual que creado unas tantas por el mismo… (Esta historia tendrá una secuela espero que la disfruten) **_

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

Kisame Hoshigaki: Lo que pasa es que no lo creí necesario, ya que no quería que la batalla con Kakashi se prolongue demasiado. Nos vemos

Fernando-Urashima: Gracias tratare de apurarme

kaoru-kamiyaxkenshin: Bueno…Naruto se apellida Kazama, porque hay un cierto Rumor (Aunque nada confirmado) de que el cuarto Hokage se llamaba Arashi Kazama. Naruto tendrá un personalidad bastante variada, no será frió como Sasuke, pero si será un genio y dominara varios estilos de lucha. Tratare de actualizar cuanto antes.

**_Capitulo 3: El demonio de la niebla Momochi Zabuza_**

— El objetivo se acerca a ti, Naruto— el rubio escucho una voz por el comunicador

— Lo veo, me preparo para interceptarlo— dijo el rubio recibiendo un entendido por el comunicador

KYAAAAAA se escucho mientras decenas de pájaros salieron despegaron de los árboles

— Naruto-kun, lo tienes— dijo una feliz Sakura mientras veía al rubio sostener en sus brazos un gato marrón

— Si misión cumplida— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-------------------------

— Excelente trabajo Kakashi— dijo el anciano Hokage mientras observaba al ninja copia darles el informe de la misión

— Creo que están ya preparados para comenzar con misiones clase C, Hokage-sama…Su trabajo en grupo ya es bastante bueno— dijo Kakashi mientras observaba a los chicos estar callados

— Me parece bien, aquí tienes la misión— dijo el viejo entregándole un papel al ninja

— La aldea de la ola— susurro Kakashi

— Así es, Tazuna-san pase por favor— dijo el Hokage y un viejo con mucho olor a alcohol entro en la oficina

— Que estos mocosos me van a proteger, pero parecen unos debiluchos sobretodo el rubio ese— dijo el viejo

— _QUE VIEJO DE MIERDA_— pensaba Naruto mirando al viejo con desprecio

-------------------------

Ya habían caminado por varias horas por el campo, Kakashi les había contado como se dividían las misiones en clases A, B, C y D.

Cruzaban por un valle con un charco de agua en el medio

— _Extraño, no a llovido en varios días, como llego ese charco, allí_— pensaba el rubio mientras Sakura le decía unas cosas sin sentido y no dejaba de observarlo

CRASH

Rápidamente naruto giro y vio como Kakashi era rodeado por unas cadenas y destruido

— _Que demonios kakashi no pudo ser destruido de una forma tan fácil_— pensó Naruto para luego sonreír— _con que el jutsu de la sustitución eh kakashi…Muy bien dos pueden jugar el mismo juego_— pensaba el chico con satisfacción

— Bien ya acabamos con el Jounin, ahora con los demás— dijo uno de los tipos

Naruto miro a Sasuke quien lo estaba mirando para luego sonreír, Naruto asintió, lo mismo que Sasuke

Los dos ninjas corrieron hacia Naruto quien no pudo defenderse y fue destruido por las cadenas

— NARUTO-KUN— grito Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y lanzo dos Shurinken que golpearon las cadenas clavándolas en los árboles detrás de ellos, pero los ninjas se soltaron de las cadenas y corrieron hacia Sakura que estaba desprotegida

— Sakura cuidado— le dijo Sasuke a la chica quien saco una Kunai para poder defenderse de sus atacantes

CRASH

La chica abrió los ojos y vio como los dos atacantes estaban envueltos en unas cadenas rosas y a su amigo rubio tres pasos detrás de ellos

— Como— dijo uno de los ninjas

— Con el Jutsu de la sustitución igual que en mi caso no es cierto Naruto— se escucho una voz y de entre los árboles Kakashi salía

— Así es, Kakashi-sensei— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Sakura se lanzo a sus brazos con alegría

---------------------------

Viajaron con un bote por el rió que tenia alrededor la aldea de la ola en donde Tazuna les contó sobre Gato, un criminal el cual le puso precio a su cabeza

Kakashi les comento luego que la misión había cambiado a categoría B, debido a la presencia de ninjas enemigos.

— Cuidado— dijo Kakashi y los demás se tiraron al suelo para escapar de una espada gigante que venia volando, para clavarse en un árbol

— Kakashi el Sharingan— se escucho una voz y todos miraron arriba de la espada, un hombre se encontraba parado sobre ella.

El hombre era de piel oscura y tenia una venda tapándole del cuello hasta la nariz

— _Como mierda Kakashi tiene el Sharingan_— pensaba Sasuke

— _Que mierda es el Sharingan_— pensaba Sakura

— _Pero como creí que era el limite de sangre que solo los Uchiha poseían, acaso será parte del clan de Sasuke_— pensó Naruto observando a su sensei

— Momochi Zabuza, el demonio de la niebla— dijo Kakashi tranquilamente

— Chicos yo me encargare de el, protejan a Tazuna-San— dijo Kakashi y se levanto

— no lo creo así Kakashi— dijo Zabuza y desapareció del árbol para aparecer sobre el agua del lago— **_Ninpou hidden mist no jutsu_**—

— Chicos no se muevan y protejan a Tazuna-san, Zabuza es un experto asesino silencioso— dijo Kakashi

— Laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, cuello, cabeza y corazón— se escuchaba la voz de Zabuza— Por cual quieren que empiece—

Sasuke, Naruto y sakura comenzaron a temblar al sentir el instinto asesino de Zabuza pero Kakashi libero algo de su Chakra desapareciéndolo

— No se preocupen no permitiré que nada les pase a ustedes chicos— aclaro el ninja copia

— Demasiado tarde, Kakashi— escucho una voz y Zabuza apareció entre medio de los chicos y Tazuna, pero kakashi con una increíble velocidad salto sobre el y lo apuñalo con su Kunai, Zabuza se convirtió en agua al ser golpeado por el Kunai

— Un Clon de agua— dijo Kakashi

— Exacto— escucho por detrás para ser cortado rápidamente por la espada de

Zabuza

Los ojos de Zabuza se agrandaron como platos al ver a Kakashi convertirse en un Clon de agua

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke observaron con asombro el combate mientras que protegían a Tazuma, hasta que Kakashi cayo en una trampa y Zabuza lo encerró en una prisión de Agua

— CORRAN HUYAN DE AQUÍ— les grito Kakashi

— Olvídalo, no abandonaremos a nuestros compañeros— aclaro Naruto siendo seguido por Sasuke

— Jeje…Interesante— dijo Zabuza para luego crear cinco clones de agua que se dirigieron hacia los chicos

— Sakura-chan, protege a Tazuma-san— aclaro Naruto y corrió para interceptar a los clones

No les fue muy difícil, luego de llegar a una buena distancia Sasuke y Naruto combinaron sus fuerzas, y derrotaron a tres de ellos sin problemas, pero los otros dos ya era un asunto diferente

Con un golpe certero de uno de los clones Sasuke fue levantado en el aire y luego pudo ver como Naruto se ponía enfrente de el cubriéndolo con sus kunais de el sablazo que había lanzado el otro clon

— **_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_**— grito Sasuke y lanzo de su boca una inmensa bola de fuego sobre uno de los clones desintegrándolo en segundos, naruto al mismo tiempo lanzo tres Kunais sobre el otro clon el cual se puso en posición para defenderse

— **_kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**— dijo Naruto convirtiendo las tres Kunais en trece que atravesaron a el clon tomándolo desprevenido

— jeje…Nada mal— dijo Zabuza

— Andando Sasuke— grito Naruto lanzándole un Shurinken gigante a su amigo

— Recibe mi técnica— dijo Sasuke— **_Evil wind Shurinken_**— dijo Sasuke lanzando el Shurinken hacia Zabuza el cual lo detuvo con su mano derecha pero al hacerlo apareció otro en su punto ciego

— Nada mal, pero no lo suficiente — dijo mientras salto esquivando el otro pero al hacerlo se vio atrapado por unas cadenas rosas

— Que demonios— decía Zabuza atrapado

— Te gusta mi kusari no Jutsu, Zabuza — dijo Naruto

— Jejeje, no esta mal, chico, pero esto no me daña— aclaro el demonio de la niebla, mirando a kakashi aun en la prisión de agua

— Eso quizás no, pero que tal esto— dijo Naruto y sin decir otra palabra sientas de descargas eléctricas salieron de la cadena electrocutando a Zabuza el cual soltó rápidamente la prisión de agua liberando a Kakashi

— Jeje, eso si duele, no, Zabuza— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

— MALDITO MOCOSO— grito Zabuza dispuesto a lanzar el Shurinken que tenia en la mano solo par ser detenido por Kakashi

— Buen trabajo Naruto, yo me hago cargo del resto— dijo el ninja copia

No paso mucho mas en combate, Kakis copio las técnicas de Zabuza para contraatacar sus ataques y lo venció sin problemas, pero antes de acabarlo unas agujas aparecieron de ninguna parte y se clavaron en el cuello del demonio de la Niebla

— Gracias por su ayuda, hace meses que lo vengo rastreándolo— dijo la figura que lanzo las agujas

Kakashi la reconoció como un cazador ninja de la aldea de la niebla, sin decir mas el cazador tomo a Zabuza y desapareció, pero Kakis quedo inconciente por agotamiento de chakra

— Estará bien— dijo Sakura

— Solo es le agoto el Chakra, estará bien luego de dormir— le respondió Naruto

— _Pero como es que Kakashi tiene el Sharingan_— pensaba Sasuke totalmente confundido

— Es mejor irnos de aquí— les dijo Sakura y los demás asintieron rápidamente con sus cabezas

— Bien, falta poco para llegar a casa, andando— dijo Tazuma mientras que Naruto alzaba a Kakashi y salían del lugar

-----------------------

— Ya era hora que despiertes Kakashi-sensei— dijo Naruto a Kakashi quien comenzaba a levantarse

— Que paso— pregunto el ninja copia y rápidamente el rubio le hizo un resumen de los acontecimientos

— Ya veo, entonces el cazador ninja se lo llevo— dijo con un suspiro el ninja copia

— Pasa algo— pregunto la pelirosa

— Zabuza esta aun con vida— dijo el ninja copia

— QUE— se escucho en la casa

----------------------

— Deberías tener mas cuidado con tus agujas, Haku— decía Zabuza quien estaba en una cama y era atendido por un chico

— Lo siento Zabuza-Sama, pero trate de hacerlo de una forma que no dañe su rostro— aclaro el ninja

------------------------

Fin del capitulo


	5. El fin de la batalla la cadena celest

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi segundo fic sobre Naruto, así que no sean muy duros con la criticas._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics._

_Las pareja principal de este será: Sakura /Naruto pero también abra un poco de Ino/Naruto y quizás mas también._

_**Resumen: En esta historia se lo conoce a Naruto como el hijo del cuarto Hokage, quien se sacrifico para vencer al monstruo de nueve colas Kyubi dentro de su hijo, pero a diferencia que con la verdadera historia Naruto es tratado con gran respeto por la gente, como un héroe. El tercer Hokage prohibirá a la gente decirle la verdad sobre el Kyubi por eso Naruto no comprende por que lo tratan con tanto respeto y decide convertirse en Hokage para merecer ese trato...Naruto habrá heredado de su padre a través de sangre varias técnicas de su clan, al igual que creado unas tantas por el mismo… (Esta historia tendrá una secuela espero que la disfruten) **_

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

_Kandy: Gracias tratare de hacerlo mas rápido. Nos vemos Krasni_

**_Capitulo 3: El fin de la batalla... la cadena celestial evoluciona_**

— Que clase de entrenamiento es este, Kakashi Sensei— pregunto Sakura

— Es para controlar Su Chakra, Sakura, ahora miren bien— dijo el ninja copia mientras los demás entendían muy poco

Kakashi fue tranquilamente caminando hasta el árbol, y comenzó a treparlo sin usar sus manos, llego arriba de todo en unos segundos

— Ya veo lo haces con tu Chakra cierto— dijo Naruto

— Muy bien Naruto, lo entendiste a la primer vez— dijo Kakashi

— Para nada lo que pasa es que este entrenamiento y el de caminar por el agua ya los hice— dijo el rubio sacando la lengua

A kakashi le salio una gota de sudor

— Bueno al menos explícaselos a Sakura y Sasuke— dijo Kakashi de mala gana

— Es un ejercicio para controlar la chakra de todo el cuerpo, deben llevar chakra a sus pies, y pegarlos al árbol mientras caminan— dijo Naruto con tranquilidad

— Y que hay de difícil en eso— dijo Sasuke

— Por que no lo intentas— dijo Naruto

El Uchiha alzo una ceja ante el reto y sin decir mas se acerco al árbol y concentro su chakra en sus pies, dio un paso en el árbol, uno mas, pero al tercero callo

— _Ya veo, debo graduar mi chakra para que no sea demasiada, ni muy poca, es mas difícil de lo que pensaba_— pensó Sasuke

Sin pensar mas volvió a intentarlo

Sakura por otra parte, podía hacerlo de una forma mas rápida que la de Sasuke

— _Sakura tiene muy poca Chakra, por eso controlarla le es mucho mas fácil_— pensó Kakashi y luego giro a Naruto el cual se estaba marchando sin mas se dirigió hacia el

— Y bien Naruto que quieres hacer tu— dijo Kakashi

— Yo…Bueno iba entrenar mi kusari no Jutsu, Kakashi-Sensei— dijo el rubio y Kakashi asintió mientras lo seguía

_--------------------------_

— Hokage-sama— dijo un Anbu apareciendo frente al Hokage

— Si— dijo el viejo

—Nos a llegado información sobre la misión de el grupo de Kakashi-sempai— dijo el Anbu

— Y Bien— dijo el Viejo

— Durante la ida a la aldea de la Honda, el grupo de Kakashi-sempai fue atacado por dos renegados Chunnin de la aldea de la niebla y el ninja criminal Momochi Zabuza— dijo el Anbu

Al Hokage no le traiciono ninguna emoción

— Y Bien— dijo el viejo

— Kakashi y su grupo a decidido seguir con la misión— dijo el Anbu

— Muy bien— dijo el Kage

— Debemos enviar a algún apoyo— pregunto el Anbu

— No, Kakashi sabe lo que hace— dijo el Kage y el Anbu desapareció

— Ahora es una misión categoría B, Suerte Kakashi— susurro el Kage

-----------------

KYAAAAA

El grito de Naruto se oyó en todo el lugar mientras Kakashi lanzaba Kunais por todas las direcciones mientras Naruto las detenía con sus cadenas

— _Excelente defensa, Naruto_— pensaba Kakashi tirándole Kunais Mas rápido y Fuerte

Naruto sonrió ante los intentos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos cadenas mas aparecieron esta vez saliendo de las rodillas del joven

Kakashi sonrió divertido— Con que puedes sacar mas de dos cadenas, Naruto— dijo Kakashi

— O eso es fácil, mi limite hasta ahora, son quince cadenas— dijo el Rubio con arrogancia

— Quince— dijo Kakashi incrédulo

— Aja— dijo el rubio

— Y para que quieres seguir entrenando con cadenas entonces— dijo el ninja copia

— Bueno, hay una razón, quiero que la cadena evolucione— dijo el Niño

— Que evolucione— dijo Kakashi

— Bien te lo mostrare— dijo Naruto y sus cadenas desaparecieron

Naruto camino para situarse frente a un árbol, Kakashi no lo perdió de vista, el chico lanzo una y una cadena salio de ella dirigiéndose al árbol, Kakashi noto como la cadena esta vez era negra en lugar de Rosa, sin embargo ni bien golpeo al arbol la cadena se desintegro

— Que demonios— dijo Kakashi— Por que…— decía el ninja copia

— Cuando la use por primera vez, era así, toda negra y se desintegraba apenas golpeaba algo— dijo Naruto— Me tomo mucho Tiempo llegar a esto— dijo y de su mano salio la cadena rosa que se dirigió a gran velocidad al árbol y lo atrapo para luego partirlo en dos

— Ya veo depende de la cantidad de Chakra que uses— dijo Kakashi

— si y no— dijo el rubio— para utilizar la cadena debo visualizar como será en mi mente, también el trayecto que debe hacer, o si debe atravesar o atrapar a mi enemigo— dijo el rubio— sin embargo debo crear la cadena con el misma cantidad de Chakra en cada partícula de ella, sino no funcionara por eso si la cadena es larga debo usar mucha chakra, si es corta al revés— dijo el rubio

Kakashi asintió luego de escucharlo

— Sin embargo desde que puedo hacerla, pensé que esta cadena pudiera evolucionar— dijo El rubio

— Otra vez con eso, a que te refieres— dijo Kakashi

— Esta cadena tiene dos habilidades, o mejor dicho una habilidad dividida en dos formas de ataque— dijo Naruto— la cadena esta creada con ciertos puntos que deja atravesar mi Chakra por ella, por esos puntos mi chakra se convierte en descargas eléctricas— dijo Naruto

— Si recuerdo que lo vi cuando atacaste a Zabuza— dijo Kakashi

— Exacto sus dos formas de ataque son Pico eléctrico, o sea sale electricidad en la punta lo que me permite atravesar cuerpos con facilidad o Cuerpo eléctrico, que concentra la electricidad en todos los puntos y cuando la cadena atrapa algo por decirlo así lo fríe— dijo el rubio

Kakashi asintió

— pero ase unos meses, luego de que había vencido a Mizuki en el bosque, me puse a entrenar y….—

_**FLASH BACK**_

KYAAAA

Grito el ultimo descendiente de los Kazamas mientras las cadenas destruían las botellas que colgaban del árbol

Naruto respiraba con dificultad

— Debo seguir— decía el rubio

Trato de hacerlo otra vez pero su Chakra estaba muy baja y la cadena no salía

— DEMONIO CADENA SAL— gritaba Naruto con furia pero la cadena no quería salir

— MIERDA, SAL DE UNA VEZ, NECESITO MAS PODER— gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el descendiente de los Kazamas

— SAL CADENA DE MIERDA— grito con todas sus fueras y de repente sintió como una chakra increíble salía de su cuerpo el cual comenzaba a manifestar un chakra roja— **_KUSARI NO JUTSU_**— grito el chico

La cadena no solo salio sino esta vez era de un color plateado y atravesó el árbol como si fuera papel.

Naruto observo con Shock en la facilidad que atravesó el árbol para luego darse cuenta de algo

— _La cadena era plateada, momento debería estar inconsciente, pero ahora me siento bien, como si haya absorbido la energía del árbol…No puede ser_— pensó el rubio

Cuando levanto la mirada vio como el árbol caía como si hubiera muerto

— **_Kusari no Jutus_**— dijo Naruto y la cadena Rosa salio de su mano como si nada

— Es rosa, no plateada— dijo Naruto confundido

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Kakashi tenia los ojos como platos

— Quieres decir, que — dijo Kakashi

— Una cadena que podía absorber el Chakra, seria un arma única, imagínatelo, diez enemigos frente a mi, los agarro con la cadena y como absorbo sus energías, no me afecta en nada usar las cadenas y puedo enfrentarme a los otros diez que siguen— decía Naruto

Kakashi Asintió

— Tienes razón, esa seria un arma perfecta— decía el Ninja copia

— Pero y el Chakra roja de la que hablabas— dijo el ninja copia

— Presumo que es el Chakra del Zorro— dijo Naruto

Kakashi asintió nuevamente con la cabeza

----------------------------

— No suelten a mi Mami— gritaba un Aterrado Inari

Naruto se levanto sobresaltado al escucharlo y miro por la ventana para ver como dos hombre se llevaban a Tsunami

Inari miro con impotencia mientras se la llevaban

_**Flash back**_

El niño lloraba en la terraza

— no es bueno que los hombres lloren—dijo el rubio mientras Inari lo miraba— Tu madre me hablo de tu padre— dijo Naruto

— Era un tonto, que murió por nada— dijo el niño

— Realmente crees eso— le dijo Naruto

El niño no dijo Nada

— Tu padre sacrifico su vida por tu aldea, por ti, por tu madre— dijo el rubio

— Que importa si esta muerto— dijo el niño

— Importa claro que importa, el fue un héroe— dijo Naruto

— Héroe, que importa eso, esta muerto no lo entiendes— dijo el niño

— Claro que lo hago, por que si yo hubiese estado en su lugar hubiera echo lo mismo— dijo el Rubio ante la sorpresa del Niño

— Acaso tu no…Tu padre te amo, y hizo todo para protegerte y a tu madre— dijo Naruto y el niño se echo a llorar otra vez

— La gente muere, siempre lo hace…Pero de una forma nunca lo hacen tampoco— dijo el rubio— viven en la memoria de quienes lo aman, tal y como tu padre vive en tu memoria y corazón, llora si quieres Inari, pero recuerda que tu padre fue un héroe…Nunca lo olvides y tu algún día también lo serás— dijo El rubio con una sonrisa

**_FINDEL FLASH BACK_**

— _Yo también seré un Héroe_— pensó el Niño

— MAMA— grito antes de salir tras ella

No tardo mucho en encontrarla

— SUELTEN A MI MADRE— Grito el niño

— Que el mocoso….Mátalo— dijo uno de los bandidos

— NO INARI CORRE— dijo pero ya el bandido estaba sobre el niño

CRASH

Tsunami vio con sorpresa como unas cadenas rosas se atraparan al bandido y como otras agarraron al otro

— Quien es— dijo uno de ellos

— Buen trabajo Inari— dijo Naruto

— Naruto— dijeron Inari y Tsunami el les sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano electrocuto a los bandidos en sus cadenas

— Vuelvan a la casa, yo debo ir por Kakashi y los demás— dijo para luego saltar y dirigirse al puente

--------------------------

Kakashi esquivo otro Sablazo de parte de Zabuza

— Nada mal, pero puedes defenderte tu, al mimo tiempo que ellos— dijo Indicándole a Tazuma y sakura que estaban en una esquina

Sin decir otra cosa creo un clon de agua que se dirigió hacia sakura y Tazuma, Kakashi trato de detenerlo pero Zabuza se cruzo

— Tu pelea es conmigo— dijo Zabuza

CRASH

Zabuza y Kakashi miraron atrás y vieron como el clon era atravesado por una cadena rosa

— _Ya era hora Naruto_— pensó Kakashi

— Gr., ya llego— dijo Zabuza

— NARUTO AYUDA A SASUKE— grito Kakashi

— Entendido— dijo Naruto

— Sakura te encargo a Tazuma— dijo el chico y la chica asintió mientras que el salio corriendo hasta la prisión de hielo, salto rápidamente adentro al lado de Sasuke quien estaba de rodillas agotado

— Hubiese sido mejor que atacaras desde afuera— aclaro Sasuke con los ojos Sharingan

— Estuviste llorando, tienes los ojos rojos— Bromeo Naruto

— Cállate— dijo sasuke y Naruto rió

— Felicidades Sasuke, ahora déjame el resto a mi— dijo Naruto

— te lo encargo— dijo Sasuke antes de caer inconciente

— No podrás hacer nada— dijo El ninja enemigo a quien Naruto reconoció como el que se disfrazo de ninja cazador

— No le resultare una presa fácil, ninja cazador-san— aclaro el joven Kazama— **_Kusari no Jutus_**— dijo Naruto y dos cadenas salieron de sus manos

---------------------

— Haku acabara en segundos con el rubio— dijo Zabuza

— Lo dudo— dijo Kakashi

— Mucha confianza, en tus discípulos Kakashi, pero también tenias confianza con el Uchiha, y aun vive solo por que Haku se concentra en el otro— dijo Zabuza

Zabuza se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi sonriendo— Creo que no te lo eh dicho, pero Sasuke no es el único, que desciende de un clan antiguo, en mi equipo, Zabuza— dijo Kakashi

— Que— dijo Zabuza confundido

— Naruto no solo es el Gennin Novato de este año, también es el hijo del cuarto Hokage— dijo Kakashi

— El hijo del cuarto Hokage— decía sin entender

— Naruto es el ultimo descendiente del clan mas poderoso de la aldea oculta de la hoja Zabuza— dijo Kakashi

— QUE…eso quiere decir que el es un— dijo Zabuza

— Así es, el es Naruto Kazama, hijo del cuarto y ultimo descendiente del clan Kazama— dijo Kakashi

------------------------

— _demonios_— pensaba Haku

Las cadenas detenían todos sus ataques, y el no podía hacer nada

— Bueno tu tampoco me puedes golpear— dijo Haku

Naruto sonrió— A no— dijo

_**FLASH BACK**_

— _Como puedo hacerlo, pude usar el chakra del Zorro, estando desesperado y cansado_— pensaba Naruto

— _Pero no pude usar la cadena plateada, aun con ella_— pensó el rubio con impotencia

— _Momento y si no es el Chakra del Kyubi lo que necesito_— pensó el rubio

Por un momento cerro los ojos recordando cada detalle de la cadena plateada y abrió los ojos con comprensión

— _Puede ser posible, o dios soy un estupido…Claro es eso_— se decía con una sonrisa

Miro el árbol frente a el y— **_Kusari no Jutus_**— dijo Y de su mano la cadena Plateada salio como si nada atravesando el árbol

— _Fue tan simple, mi cadena esta echa con siete puntos por donde sale el Chakra, tres al principio, tres al final y uno entre medio…Para usar la cadena plateada el del medio debe haber menos Chakra que en los otros, haciendo eso, debido que al principio y al final la cadena es mas fuerte, la cadena será mas resistente, fuerte y rápida_— pensaba el chico

Sonrió con una mueca estupida

— _Y para igualar el chakra del medio con la de el principio y el final, la cadena tiene la habilidad de absorber el chakra de lo que toca_…— pensó el rubio

— JEJEJEJE fui tan estupido si era muy simple— dijo el rubio

_**FIN DEL BLASH BACK**_

— Que quieres decir— dijo Haku

— Mira bien, esta es mi versión mejorada de **_Kusari no Jutus_** —dijo y las cadenas se volvieron plateadas mientras destruyeron los cristales en los cuales estaba Haku atravesando al Ninja

— Como— dijo pero Naruto no pudo responderle debido a que Haku murió antes de poder hacerlo haciendo que los cristales desaparezcan del lugar como si no hubieran estado ahí

— Lo siento— dijo con sinceridad— espero que renazcas y tengas una vida feliz— rezó el rubio

Naruto escucho a Kakashi decir Chidori y sintió como el Chakra de Zabuza desaparecía del lugar

El rubio giro y vio a Sasuke que había despertado— Pateada— dijo el descendiente de los Uchiha

— Los resultados de mi entrenamiento— dijo Naruto— esta cadena absorbe el Chakra de lo que toca…Los espejos de hielo seguían siendo manipulación de chakra para la cadena eran como si hubiesen sido de papel— dijo Naruto y ayudo a Sasuke a levantarse

-------------------------

— Todo termino— dijo Kakashi viendo el cadáver de Zabuza

— Nada a terminado— se escucho y Kakashi vio como Gato aparecía con un ejercito de unos treinta hombres con el

— Tu eres Gato— escucho Kakashi y Naruto se acercaba trayendo a Sasuke

— Así es, y ustedes morirán aquí, junto a Tazuma— dijo el terrorista, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo una flecha se encajo en el pecho de Gato matándolo al instante

Todos giramos para ver de donde provino el arma asesina y pudieron ver a Inari junto a un ejercito de unos cien hombres con armas

Los criminales al verlos y ver a su jefe muerto salieron tan rápido como llegaron

— Ufff, ahora si se termino— dijo Kakashi

-----------------------

— Nos vendrán a visitar— dijo Inari al Borde de lagrimas

— Claro que si, y Inari— dijo Naruto

— Si— dijo Inari

— Tu también eres un héroe— dijo con una sonrisa el rubio y el niño lo abrazo con fuerza

Los ninjas rápidamente se fueron

— Muy bien esta decidido, llamaremos al puente del gran Naruto— dijo Tazuma

-----------------------------

Fin del capitulo


	6. capitulo 5

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi segundo fic sobre Naruto, así que no sean muy duros con la criticas._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics._

_Las pareja principal de este será: Sakura /Naruto pero también abra un poco de Ino/Naruto y quizás mas también._

_**Resumen: En esta historia se lo conoce a Naruto como el hijo del cuarto Hokage, quien se sacrifico para vencer al monstruo de nueve colas Kyubi dentro de su hijo, pero a diferencia que con la verdadera historia Naruto es tratado con gran respeto por la gente, como un héroe. El tercer Hokage prohibirá a la gente decirle la verdad sobre el Kyubi por eso Naruto no comprende por que lo tratan con tanto respeto y decide convertirse en Hokage para merecer ese trato...Naruto habrá heredado de su padre a través de sangre varias técnicas de su clan, al igual que creado unas tantas por el mismo… (Esta historia tendrá una secuela espero que la disfruten) **_

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

_Raistlin: Gracias. Naruto tendrá un par de puntos débiles, pero no se verán hasta que se enfrente a orochimaru en el bosque...Lo de Kazama, bueno es un rumor que corre por la red, el cual dice que el cuarto Hokage se llamaba Arashi Kazama...Nos vemos Krasni_

_Koler: Gracias tratare de apurarme en la actualización… Nos vemos Krasni_

**_Capitulo 4_**

— uff, como tarda— decía Naruto cansado esperando a Kakashi junto a Sakura la cual no hacia mas que tratar de sacarle conversación ) y Sasuke (quien tenia un rostro de aburrimiento).

— YO— escucharon a Kakashi mientras este aparecía en una explosión de humo

— LLEGA TARDE— el grito de Sakura pareció ser oído por cualquier rincón del país del fuego

Kakashi comenzaba a sudar— lo siento pero tuve que liberar a una chica de una silla maldita y luego unos ovnis aparecieron tratando de secuestrarme—

Decía el ninja copia con terror

— MENTIRA— Volvió a gritar la Pelirosa

— Kakashi, incluso Obito decía mentiras mas creíbles— escucharon los chicos y giraron para ver a una Anbu llegar

— Rin— saludo Kakashi muy nervioso, el pobre no había olvidado la paliza que recibió de parte de la chica hace unos cuantos meses

— Rin-san— dijo Naruto al reconocer al Anbu

— Hola Naruto-kun— le sonrió la Anbu aunque gracias a la mascara que llevaba no pudo verse nada.

Sakura y Sasuke miraban al Anbu con curiosidad

— Que haces aquí, Rin— decía Kakashi serio

— Vengo por Naruto-kun Kakashi— dijo la chica con una sonrisa superior

Kakashi alzo una ceja— Los había traído acá específicamente para darles esto— aclaro Kakashi mostrando unos papeles

— Que es— pregunto Sakura

— O son las entradas para el examen chunnin— indico el ninja copia

— Guau ya podemos ser Chunnin— dijo Naruto con sus ojos mas brillantes que nunca

Sasuke también se mostraba interesado y Sakura un poco nerviosa

— Bien toma el tuyo y nos vamos Naruto-kun—decía el Anbu

— Mhhh, pero por que tan apurada Rin— dijo Kakashi curioso

El Anbu alzo un ceja y su mirada se concentro en Kakashi, este se movió hacia atrás nervioso, reconocía rápidamente la mirada que tenia la chica, una mirada que solo un depredador le daba a su presa justo antes de atacarla

— Naruto-kun, es el ultimo descendiente del clan Kazama y tiene otras obligaciones Kakashi, no puede perder el tiempo como lo haces tu— indico Rin con una sonrisa satisfecha

Decir que a Kakashi no le hizo mucha gracia ser humillado por su antigua compañera, pero no dijo nada al ver como la chica solo se fijaba en el con esa sonrisa maniática

-----------------------------

— Pasa algo Iruka— pregunto Kakashi al ver como el Chunnin aparecía detrás de una columna

— Realmente crees que ellos estén listos, Kakashi— dijo el Chunnin

— Claro que no los probaste tu mismo— dijo el ninja copia

— Si lo hice..Pero aun así— dijo Iruka con confusión en su cara

— Yo tengo plena confianza en mis alumnos, y por eso los inscribí en el examen— aclaro Kakashi antes de irse

Iruka pudo ver como la figura del Jounnin se retiraba, aun recordaba como Sakura, se libero fácilmente de su Genjutsu

_**Flash back**_

— Naruto-kun, realmente crees que podremos hacerlo, me refiero a pasar el examen— decía la chica pelirroja al rubio

Ambos estaban parados frente a un estanque

— El examen Chunnin estará repleto de ninjas de la mejor categoría, puedes morir ahí— le indico el rubio

La chica asintió lo que dijo

— Te preocupas por mi, Naruto-kun— dijo la chica con una sonrisa

— Por supuesto— dijo el chico

— Pero si no entro al examen, ni tu ni Sasuke podrían hacerlo tampoco— dijo la chica

— No tiene importancia— dijo el rubio para luego saltar y en el lugar donde estaba antes una Kunai se clavo

Sakura vio a un ninja enmascarado estar parado en un árbol, Naruto salto hacia el y le lanzo una Kunai mientras el otro ninja hacia lo mismo, cuado las Kunais chocaron, decenas de ellas aparecieron de la nada y golpearon al rubio incrustándolo en la tierra

Sakura estaba en Shock al ver al rubio siendo atravesado por decenas de Kunai en el suelo

— NARUTO-KUN— grito sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos para luego sonreír divertida y sacarle la lengua al ninja en el árbol, el cual estaba en shock al verla

— Si crees que tu técnica me a engañado, puedes olvidarte, aunque naruto-kun se preocupe por mi, el no tardaría en convencerme en entrar al examen Chunnin, lo mismo que Sasuke, además Naruto-kun no seria vencido por una técnica tan simple como la que hiciste— le dijo la chica y el lugar donde el rubio estaba atravesado por Kunai desaparecía del aire fino

El ninja dio unos aplausos y desapareció

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Sasuke también derroto su Ninjutsu

_**Flash back**_

— Que quieres— le dijo Sasuke

— Seria una lastima que el ultimo descendiente del clan Uchiha muera en este torneo, Sasuke— dijo el ninja

Sasuke parpadeo al escucharlo

— Así que no entraras en el— dijo lanzándose sobre el chico

— A no— dijo Sasuke esquivando las Kunais lanzadas hacia el

— **_Mizu Bushin no Jutsu_**— dijo el ninja y dos clones de el aparecieron, los dos clones lanzaron Kunais mientras el original comenzaba una serie de sellos

— **_Suiton Mizuame Nabara_**— dijo el ninja y se lanzo junto con sus clones con una kunai en cada mano mientras sasuke quedo en el suelo con los pies pegados por una especie de Gelatina

— Lo siento pero aun así no es suficiente— dijo sasuke y comenzaba a hacer unos sellos— **_Katon Housenka no Jutsu_**— dijo el Uchiha lanzando tres bolas de fuego de su boca destruyendo a sus oponentes

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y Naruto lo derroto en Taijutsu

— Naruto-niisan ten cuidado— dijo un Komahamaru atado a un árbol mientras tres ninjas se lanzaron sobre el rubio

— Atacar de una forma tan directa no es recomendable— susurro el rubio— **_kusari no Jutsu_**— dijo Naruto alzando la mano y tres cadenas rosas salieron de su palma golpeando a sus oponentes los cuales se convirtieron en agua

— _Mizu Bushin_— pensó el rubio para luego mirar a Komahamaru en el árbol

— Quien era— pregunto el rubio

El niño negó con la cabeza— no se — dijo el chico

— Bien vamos informáosle a tu abuelo— aclaro el rubio

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

El Chunnin Suspiro con cansancio

— _Creo que tienes razón Kakashi…Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura, _ como los eh subestimado— pensaba Iruka antes de desaparecer

-----------------------------

— Uff, esto es aburrido Rin-san— decía un Naruto de muy mala gana

— vamos, Naruto-kun, como el ultimo heredero del clan Kazama, es necesario que aprenda a manejarse política y económicamente— dijo la Anbu con seriedad ganándose otro gemido del rubio

— Entiendo eso, pero no debería verlo cuando sea mayor— aclaro Naruto remarcando lo obvio

Rin negó con su cabeza— Nada de mayor, ahora y punto final— exigió la chica con testarudez

Naruto lanzo un suspiro cansado para luego sumergir sus ojos en los libros frente a el

— _Demonios Sakura y Sasuke, deben estar entrenando con Kakashi-sensei, y aprendiendo geniales Jutsus y yo aquí estudiando economía_— pensaba el rubio— _No es justo_—

--------------------------

— Muy bien están listos— dijo Kakashi observando a su grupo— Andando—

Partieron de ahí y se dirigieron a un edificio en el cual se podrían ver decenas de ninjas

— Deben de entrar y esperar en el tercer piso— aclaro Kakashi

Los chicos asintieron y entraron por la puerta

Subieron dos pisos del edificio, en donde había un gran numero de Gennins en una puerta

— _Que esta pasando aquí_— pensó Naruto y vio como un ninja golpeaba a otro y lo tiraba al suelo

— Los digo por su bien, Chunnins son los capitanes en misiones, no puede ser que niños como ustedes lo consigan, será mejor que se marchen— dijo el ninja

— Quita ese Genjutsu y déjanos pasar— indico Sasuke

— _Dios Sasuke, no puedes cerrar la boca un minuto, que no ves que ahora todos se darán cuenta y ganamos aun mas oponentes en el examen_— pensaba Naruto con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente mientras negaba con su cabeza

— Tu te diste cuenta primero, no es cierto Sakura— dijo Sasuke

— Claro, este es el segundo piso y el cartel dice que es el tercero— aclaro la chica con firmeza

Al decirlo el cartel cambio por uno que decía segundo piso

— Nada mal— dijo el ninja lanzándose sobre Sasuke con una patada en alto, Sasuke le respondió con el mismo saludo pero ambos fueron detenidos por el chico a quien habían golpeado antes

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el perdedor anterior detuvo ambas piernas como si no fuera nada, también pudieron ver que era un chico con un uniforme ridículo, y una cejas enormes

— _Ya veo estaba guardando su verdadera fuerza_— pensó el Chunnin

— _Detuvo nuestras patadas al mismo tiempo y sin problemas_— pensaba Sasuke

— _Increíble velocidad, y también fuerza, no muchos pueden soportar una patada de Sasuke_— pensaba el rubio

— Lee dijimos que no queríamos llamar la atención— dijo uno de los compañeros de Lee a quien Naruto reconoció como un Hyuga, también la chica que estaba con ellos miro mal a el tal Lee, pero luego estuvo mas atenta de Naruto lo cual no le pareció muy agradable a Sakura

No paso mucho tiempo en que el tal Lee se le declaro a Sakura siendo rechazado de una forma muy humillante, luego reto a Sasuke aun duelo, el cual el Uchiha acepto, sin embargo fue derrotado fácilmente aun usando su Sharingan

Lee estuvo a punto de usar una técnica al parecer prohibida pero fue detenido por su Sensei, luego de eso se dirigieron al tercer piso en donde un gran numero de Ninjas esperaban

---------------------------

La primera parte del examen no fue la gran cosa, ni bien entraron se encontraron con los Novatos de este año, quienes todos eran e su misma clase.

Ino ni bien nos vio entrar se lanzo sobre Sasuke, el cual tardo mucho en sacársela de encima, mientras que la chica también le lanzo miradas de deseo a Naruto, las cuales hicieron reaccionar a Sakura y esta comenzó una batalla de insultos con la rubia.

Shikamaru seguía siendo el mismo perezoso de siempre, no muchos sabían que el era uno de los chicos mas inteligentes en la aldea Konoha.

Choi como siempre iba al lado de Shikamaru sin hacer problema alguno mientras que comía papas fritas sin parar.

No tardo mucho para que Kiba comience con uno de sus clásicos comentarios arrogantes

Kiba, seguía siendo un chico ruidoso y arrogante, era el futuro heredero de uno de los clanes de Konoha y utilizaba técnicas de grupo con su perro y compañero Akamaru

Hinata seguía siendo la chica tímida que fue en la escuela, hablando muy bajo tanto que apenas se le entendía, Naruto sabia que era una buena amiga de Sakura. Ella pertenecía a el clan mas poderoso de Konoha después de los Kazama claro esta, el clan Hyuga quienes se especializaban en su limite de sangre, el Byakugan y su estilo de Taijutsu el Juuken Ryuu.

Y finalmente el ultimo de los Novatos Shino, era un tipo callado con pinta de solitario, Naruto sabia que era la futura cabeza de uno de los antiguos clanes de Konoha y uno de los mas poderosos aliados de los Kazamas, Shino como todos en su clan poseía una habilidad especial como un limite de sangre, se trataba de un contrato en donde permitía a los insectos a vivir en su cuerpo a cambio de que sigan sus ordenes, y lo apoyen en batalla.

No paso ni un minuto para que un ninja de Konoha apareciera y les pidiera guardar silencio, el ninja se presento como Kabuto y era un experto en información, guardándola en unas tarjetas especiales

Sasuke no tardo en nada en pedirle información sobre Rock Lee y Garra de la arena. Al parecer Sasuke conoció a Garra mientras Naruto estaba con Rin.

Luego de un ataque a Kabuto por parte de los ninjas de la aldea del sonido, Morino Ibiki apareció y el examen comenzó, no fue mucho problema, después de todo era escrito, mientras Sasuke usaba su Sharingan, Naruto y Sakura se pasaban la información a través de sus cadenas.

Paso un tiempo y Ibiki les indico que para la décima pregunta debían elegir si responderla o no, si lo hacían mal, nunca podían volver a tomar el examen.

Naruto espero hasta que gran parte de los ninjas se hallan retirado

— Ibiki-san, me da la pregunta de una buena vez— dijo Naruto

— seguro, recuerda que se respondes mal, nunca podrás ser un Chunnin— aclaro Ibiki y ante la sorpresa de todos, Naruto sonrió extensamente

— Realmente cree que esos trucos funcionan conmigo— indico Naruto a lo que Ibiki alzo una ceja— según el código de trabajo de Konoha, el Hokage es el único con la autoridad para graduar a un ninja, lo que significa, que solo el tiene el derecho de desaprobarme o aprobarme como ninja— aclaro Naruto mientras que comprensión apareció en los ojos de los demás en el cuarto

— Además, esta escrito también en el código de trabajo, que los exámenes, deben ser dados por diferentes profesores cada año, usted tiene la autoridad solo para desaprobarme aquí, pero en ningún otro examen— termino Naruto mientras agradecía mentalmente a Rin por la ayuda

A sorpresa de todos Ibiki comenzó a aplaudir— Jeje, no esperaba que un Gennin lea política en estos días…USTEDES HAN APROBADO— decía Ibiki bastante feliz

Los Gennins comenzaron a reclamarle, pero Ibiki rápida y tranquilamente explico el por que de esta prueba, de repente la a ventan se rompió y una Jounnin especial había aparecido con el nombre de Anko

— _Anko-chan, que demonios hace aquí_— pensaba el rubio viendo a su antigua amiga aparecer

La ninja no dio ninguna indicación de conocerlo y les indico a los demás que la segunda prueba seria mañana en el bosque de la muerte

--------------------------

Habían llegado temprano al otro día a la entrada del bosque de la muerte, ahí Anko los esperaba junto a un gran grupo de Gennin

— Hola, Naruto-kun— dijo la jounnin especial mientras saludaba al rubio Gennin con un beso en la mejilla cosa que incomodo al rubio y Sakura parecía querer comerse a la ninja

Rápidamente Anko dio las indicaciones de lo que seria la segunda etapa del examen

— La conoces Naruto— le pregunto Sasuke

El rubio asintió— si es mi prima— dijo el rubio con suspiro cansado mientras Sakura se relajo al escucharlo

Rápidamente Naruto agarro a Sasuke y lo lanzo aun lado, justo para que una Kunai se clavase en donde momentos antes estaban ellos

Los tres Gennins miraron de donde salio la kunai para ver a la Jounnin sonreírles de forma sádica

— Me están poniendo atención cierto Naruto-kun— dijo la Jounnin con dulzura

Los tres Gennins asintieron rápidamente mientras inmensas gotas de sudor les salían en sus frentes

Anko siguió explicando las reglas de la segunda parte del examen

— Esta completamente loca— le recriminaba Sasuke

Naruto alzo una ceja

— Si esto te parece una locura, espera a verla enfadada— le dijo Naruto para que luego sea victima de incontables escalofríos, sin decir mas Naruto y Sasuke observaron como Sakura tomaba un pergamino de la Jounnin y se juntaba con ellos

— Listo, Andando— dijo el Genin rubio para que luego todo el equipo se dirija hacia el bosque

----------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	7. nota importante

Notas de autor

Lamento decirles que este no es un capitulo, sino una simple nota, que considero mi deber informarles a todos aquellos que leen mis historias. Ninguna de mis historias las cuales trato de terminar rápidamente para que se disfruten serán canceladas, aun después de lo que a pasado.

En el pasado, eh escrito varias historias, ya sean de Harry Potter como también de Naruto, me baso mucho en mis historias, algunas siguiendo la trama del libro o manga a mi forma, en otros cambiándola totalmente y haciendo mis propios caracteres para los mismos personajes.

Para que todos aquellos que las lean puedan dejar su opinión decidí permitir que mis historias, tengan la capacidad de Review Anonymous lo cual permite a cualquier persona dejar su opinión sobre ellas.

He recibido varias opiniones para con mis historias, desde me encanto, hasta no me gusta. Me parece excelente que ustedes quienes se han aguantado largas esperas en que mi mente empiece a funcionar y pueda escribir un capitulo mas, me den su opinión sincera sobre como se sienten con mis historias.

Pero Hoy 5 de octubre de 2006, acabo de recibir un Review Anonymous para mi historia de Naruto y la cadena celestial, de parte de un tal _buzaina_, el cual _no solo insulta a las historias que tanto esfuerzo me cuestan por acabar, sino me insulta a mi por el simple echo de esforzarme en hacerlas_. Les muestro aquí el Review:

_na mierda vaya porkeria jajjajjajajajjajaj nose ni pk me molestao en leerlo, ni_

_tu en escribirlo lo leio entero solo para reirme y pasar el rato yo ke tu dejaba_

_de escribir pringao de mierda esk nose ni komo le puede gustar este fic a_

_alguien weno seguro k x aki ai muxo invecil_

_jajja_

_weno adios idiota_

No solo me parece una total falta de ética y respecto para mi y cualquiera que lea los reviews, sino también una broma de mal gusto que no estoy dispuesto a tragarme.

Debo informar que no pienso parar con mi historia por que un descerebrado como este me haya insultado o a mi historia, pero debido a este echo voy a cancelar la función de Anonymous Review.

A todo aquel que quiera mandarme un Review, solo tendrá que ser miembro de cual es mas que sencillo, o mandármelo a mi Mail.

Gracias a todos

Un saludo Krasni


	8. capitulo 7

_**9 de julio 2007, festejo por la independencia argentina**_

_**9 de julio 2007 cae nieve por primera vez en noventa años en la ciudad de moreno**_

_**9 julio de 2007 Krasni actualiza**_

_**Tiene que ser día festivo o caer nieve para que actualice pero lo hago**_

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi segundo fic sobre Naruto, así que no sean muy duros con la criticas._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics._

_Las pareja principal de este será: Sakura /Naruto pero también abra un poco de Ino/Naruto y quizás mas también._

_**Resumen: En esta historia se lo conoce a Naruto como el hijo del cuarto Hokage, quien se sacrifico para vencer al monstruo de nueve colas Kyubi dentro de su hijo, pero a diferencia que con la verdadera historia Naruto es tratado con gran respeto por la gente, como un héroe. El tercer Hokage prohibirá a la gente decirle la verdad sobre el Kyubi por eso Naruto no comprende por que lo tratan con tanto respeto y decide convertirse en Hokage para merecer ese trato...Naruto habrá heredado de su padre a través de sangre varias técnicas de su clan, al igual que creado unas tantas por el mismo… (Esta historia tendrá una secuela espero que la disfruten) **_

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

_Scushan: Opino lo mismo que vos y lamento mucho no poder actualizar antes pero estas ultimas semanas me han agotado mucho_

_Cissy Black-Potter: Gracias por tu comprensión, prometo actualizar tan pronto como pueda. Nos vemos_

_Finsi Potter: Gracias por tu comprensión y planeo no solo seguir sino poner un par de historias que tengo pero todavía no puse en Nos vemos _

_Kandy91: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu opinión y en cuanto a Dark Naruto ya casi termino el capitulo, será un poco mas largo que los demás, no tardare mucho_

_Damari: No es que le de mucha importancia a lo que me dijo, simplemente creo que es una total falta de ética y puse lo que dijo por si a algún lector, le escribe, a mi no me afecta para nada, por eso sigo con mis historias, pero es probable que a alguien le moleste y abandonar sus historias por un cualquiera como este no es algo que valga la pena. Nos vemos_

_Koler: Gracias por tu comprensión, Me tratare de apurar._

_Drake Angel o Thatiana: Gracias por leer mis fics, me encanta saber que a alguien le divierten o entretienen. Totalmente de acuerdo con vos, aunque realmente no me afecta lo que ese tipo/a diga sobre mi o mis historias, la mayor razón por la cual puse el review en las notas fue para advertir a los escritores mas jóvenes, que pueden tomárselo muy mal si este tipo/a les deja algún review, mas que nada por los jóvenes, por que yo además de ser un escritor de soy un lector y eh leido increíbles y fanáticas historias de usuarios con menos de quince años, que podrían ser muy afectados con review de esta clase. No digas eso, me agrada saber tu opinión no importa que sean dos palabras o cien hojas mientras seas sincera. Hola _

_Consy, jeje, Esta Buena me gusto. Nos vemos Pronto_

_PD: Ya que te gustan los fics De Naruto y Harry Potter, acá te dejo los que a mi me parecen grandiosos (La mayoría están en ingles, si no entiendes el idioma podes traducirlo con o Potter ingles)_

___**Esta entre los mejores que eh leido**____The Dragonmasters… entre los mejores que eh leido____Harry Potter and The Accession of entre los mejores que eh leido____Under entre los mejores que eh leido____Lord of Caer of the Blood Potter & The New Prince of Darkness…__ Potter and the Litany of Of A Dark potter español)_

___**Esta entre los mejores que eh leido**____Harry Potter y el Ocaso de los Altos _

___**Esta entre los mejores que eh leido**____Los señores de Dragones (Es el mismo que dragonmasters traducido al español solo que no estan todos los capitulos entre los mejores que eh leido) __Camino se hace al entre los mejores que eh entre los mejores que eh leido____Laguna y Potter y la Caja de Policias y on my ingles)_

___**Esta entre los mejores que eh leido**____Losing entre los mejores que eh leido____But he's just a ramen chef!... entre los mejores que eh leido____Training for the Job… entre los mejores que eh leido____Prove the Pervert entre los mejores que eh leido____Hands Of Eternity's Legend of Uzumaki Naruto: Soul of Yondaime Ending … Mokuzaimusha… May, Uzumaki of a Hear Your Voice Healing… Different Sort of Power to Heal and que les des un vistazo)__ Nos vemos_

_Darklight ultimate: Gracias, a mi no me afecto lo dicho por ese sujetó, no seguiré con la historia según el manga y si Narusaku comenzara a aparecer. Nos vemos Pronto_

_FenrirCrinos: gracias, planeo continuar todos mis fic, aunque tarde un poco…en cunando a la cadena veras nuevas habilidades en el próximo capitulo y no será contra alguien fácil, el Kyubi empezara aparecer en el próximo también_

_Delger-guardian7: Estoy de acuerdo con voz…Gracias…planeo seguir con todas, en cuanto al PSM, es mi mejor historia y la mas difícil de hacer, ya eh escrito dos capítulos mas pero por nuevas ideas los estoy remodelando pronto actualizare por ese lado…en cuanto a la nueva vida de harry la saque por un tiempo, volverá, solo que tengo varias historias en espera y quiero terminar algunos capítulos mas antes de volver a ponerla, pero VOLVERA. Nos vemos _

_Clow Riusaky: No cancelo nada voy a seguir sin importar lo que digan, gracias por el apoyo nos vemos Krasni_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Sakura miraba con nerviosismo a su alrededor mientras atendía las heridas de sus compañeros, quien diría que el examen Chunnin seria tan mortal

No mas de un día desde que entraron en el bosque y fueron atacados sucesivamente por otros equipos.

Al principio no hubo problemas tanto Naruto como Sasuke eran ninjas fuertes y pudieron deshacerse de ellos sin problemas, pero entonces ese ninja de la niebla llego.

_**Flash back**_

— jejeje así que sabias que no era Naruto, Sasuke-kun— indico el chico rubio mientras desasía la transformación mostrando a un ninja de cabello negro

— Muy bien comencemos— dijo el ninja mientras lanzaba un increíble instinto asesino que dejo paralizados a Sasuke y Sakura

— _quien demonios es este tipo, que instinto asesino tan enorme…y donde mierda esta naruto_— pensaba el heredero del clan Uchiha

— _Naruto-kun donde estas_— pensaba preocupada la pelirosa

Peleando contra la inmovilidad Sasuke pudo sacar un Kunai

— O puedes moverte un poco…Impresionante— dijo el Ninja mientras que lanzaba un kunai sobre el Uchiha

Pero con un rápido movimiento el uchiha uso su propio kunai para lastimarse y el dolor le quito la inmovilidad pudiendo esquivar el ataque de su enemigo

La pelea siguió un poco pero Sasuke no era rival alguno para el misterioso ninja y luego de un poco el heredero de los Uchiha ofreció darle el pergamino que poseían a cambio de que se vaya

El ninja acepto pero en los momentos que el Uchiha lanzo el pergamino una cadena rosa se interpuso y tomo el pergamino antes que el ninja de la niebla pudiera hacer algo

— NARUTO NO SEAS IDIOTA ESTE SUJETO ES DEMASIADO FUERTE— le grito Sasuke mientras el rubio sostenía el pergamino

— Y crees que nos dejara vivíos aunque le diéramos el pergamino— aclaro el rubio

— jejeje, exacto Naruto-kun…_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_— dijo el ninja mientras golpeaba la tierra con la palma de su mano y una serpiente gigante aparecía entre el humo

La serpiente se lanzo hacia Naruto el cual la esquivo y alzo la palma de su mano

— _**kusari no Jutsu**_— indico el rubio y dos cadenas salieron de su mano y envolvieron a la serpiente apretándola

— Jejeje, nada mal naruto-kun, pero no lo suficiente— dijo el ninja y sin mas la serpiente destruyo la cadena y envistió a Naruto lanzándolo contra los árboles

— ahora es tu turno Sasuke-kun— dijo el ninja y la serpiente giro hacia el ultimo de los Uchiha

— No lo creo— se escucho desde los árboles— _**KUSARI NO JUTSU**_—

De entre los árboles una cadena plateada voló hacia la serpiente enredándola

— Veo que no te das por vencido Naruto-kun, pero esa cadena no puede retener a mis serpientes, creo que sabes eso—dijo el ninja de la niebla

— jejeje, eso crees— indico el heredero de los Uzumaki

El ninja parpadeo ante lo dicho por el heredero de los Uzumaki y sintió un crujido recorrer a su serpiente

— _Que demonios…esa cadena absorbe Chakra_— pensaba el ninja al ver a su serpiente desaparecer

Sin embargo la alegría del equipo 7 no duro mucho ya que el extraño ataco rápidamente a Naruto lanzándolo en el aire y dándole un golpe en pleno estomago

— _**Gogyou Fuuin**_—indico el ninja mientras daba el golpe a Naruto y el chico quedo paralizado—Así que eres el mocoso de la nueve colas— dijo el ninja y rápidamente hizo unos sellos con sus manos

— _**Daitoppa no jutsu**_— indico el ninja haciendo un signo con su mano y un torrente de aire salio de ella y lanzo a Naruto dejándolo inconciente entre los árboles

— NARUTO-KUN— grito Sakura

— Jejeje, aun no eh terminado— dijo el ninja pero rápidamente fue rodeado por un alambre invisible y miro hacia arriba donde sasuke hacia unos sellos con sus manos

— _**Ryuuka no Jutsu**_—grito sasuke entregando una gran flama en pleno rostro de su oponente

Sasuke sonrió al ver su ataque dio en lleno pero rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció viendo que aun con el rostro desfigurado por el fuego su oponente seguía sonriendo

— Que poder Sasuke-kun, no cabe duda que ustedes son hermanos— indico el ninja de la niebla

Sasuke miro en Shock por lo que dijo— QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU— grito con furia el heredero de los Uchiha

— Me llamo Orochimaru y si quieres volver a verme pasa el examen…o tengo un obsequio para ti— dijo el ninja y su cuello se alargo llegando hasta sasuke donde le dio un mordisco en el cuello

Sasuke grito con dolor mientras que caía de rodillas, luego quedo inconciente

— Que le hiciste— dijo Sakura

— Le di un obsequio, o y este es para ti— dijo el ninja tirándole su pergamino y luego desapareciendo del lugar

Fin del flash back

Sakura miro a sus dos compañeros inconcientes

— _yo debo protegerlos_— pensó la chica mientras observaba a sus dos compañeros en ese entonces la chica sintió unos pasos y se giro sosteniendo una Kunai solo para observar a un grupo de tres ninjas observarla

— Venimos a matar a Sasuke, quítate y vivirás— indico el ninja cubierto por vendajes, sin embargo Sakura no se quito sino que les hizo frente

------------------------

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontrón con el equipo diez junto al ninja que venció a sasuke antes del torneo y también a una sakura con el cabello corto y un sasuke callado

Naruto parpadeo recuperando el sentido

— NARUTO-KUN— escucho mientras la pelirosa se lanzo encima de el

— Que paso— pregunto y el heredero de los Nara le contó como ocurrieron las cosas

— guau les hiciste frente Sakura-chan, increíble—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que la pelirrosa se apenase

-------------------

No paso mucho tiempo en el que llegaron hasta la torre y de los pergaminos salio Iruka.

Su antiguo profesor les dijo que habían aprobado y debían dirigirse hacia donde se desarrollaría el torneo.

No perdieron el tiempo y se encontraron en una plataforma de luchas, en la que se encontraban varios equipos y en las gradas estaban ninjas y aldeanos esperando ver los combates

Luego de unos minutos el Hokage se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a darles un discurso del por que del torneo y en medio del discurso un ninja con un grabe problema de tos interrumpió diciéndole las reglas de los combates.

— Muy bien en el tablero saldrán los nombres de los ninjas que pelearan— indico Hayate

— _Por que kabuto-san se rindió sin pelear_— pensaba Naruto viendo al tablero sortear unos nombres

Sasuke Uchiha VS Akado Yoroi

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la plataforma mientras que Kakashi se dirigía hacia el

— No uses el Sharingan, si el sello maldito se activa puedes perder la vida, detendré el combate antes de eso— advirtió Kakashi

— Comiencen— indico Hayate

Sasuke miro a su oponente un ninja todo de negro y gafas oscuras

Yoroi lanzo unas cuantas Shurinken que sasuke desvió con una kunai en su mano derecha pero el sello comenzó a activarse y Sasuke callo al suelo con dolor.

Yoroi no perdió tiempo y con un rápido movimiento tomo a Sasuke por el cuello con su mano cargada con un extraña chakra

Sasuke trato de quitárselo de encima pero se sintió cada vez mas débil

— No puede ser tu— decía Sasuke

— O lo notaste, si mi mano derecha puede absorber la chakra de mis oponentes— indico Yoroi

Con una patada en el estomago Sasuke lanzo a Yoroi un par de metros

— _Así que necesita tocarme con su mano derecha para absorber mi chakra…Muy bien_— pensaba Sasuke mientras que veía a Yoroi correr hacia el

— Toma— dijo sasuke mientras que lanzo una patada golpeando a Yoroi en pleno rostro lanzándolo en el aire, sin decir mas Sasuke salto apareciendo detrás de su oponente

— Desde aquí lo hago original— indico el uchiha dándole un combo de patadas y terminando de rematarlo en el suelo— _**Lion rendan**_— indico Sasuke ganando el combate

Kakashi se acerco y se llevo a Sasuke

------------------------

Siguieron varios combates: Zaku Vs Shino Gano Shino con sus insectos…

Misumi Vs Kankuro Gano Kankuro con el uso de su marioneta…

Sakura VS Ino…un empate entre las dos amigas…

Tenten Vs Temari Gano temari siendo una despiadada con tenten…

Shikamaru Vs Kin Gano el Nara atrapando a su rival con su sombra y atacándola con un Shurinken…

Kiba VS Garra Kiba se rindió sin combatir (Mucho a molestia de Garra)…

Hinata VS Neji, Neji gano casi matando a la chica…

Naruto Uzumaki VS Rock Lee

— ANDANDO LEE— Grito Gai

— HAI GAI-SENSEI— dijo Lee

— Adelante naruto-kun— indico Sakura

----------------------------

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Como dije arriba se necesito que sea un día festivo**_

_**Se necesito que nieve lo que no a pasado en mas de noventa años**_

_**Pero cuando lo hizo hoy 9 de julio de 2007 krasni a actualizado**_

_**Esperemos que no tarde tanto la próxima, lo que pasa es que nuevo trabajo pocas horas de sueño, eso y poca inspiración…Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…Krasni**_


End file.
